QUIDDITCH
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: slash. Hay un campeonato de Quidditch, y como en todas las competiciones hay un baile ¿Con quien ira Ron? ¿Y Draco? ¿Y Harry?


**Disclaimer**: todo, todo, todo es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, menos el argumento, eso es mío, aunque creo que he sacado una idea de un fic y no recuerdo de cual.

**Aviso**: es SLASH!

**QUIDDITCH**

Ron Weasley detuvo una quaffle por pura casualidad, como se suponía que hacia siempre.

O al menos eso es lo que creían todos.

Una vez puede ser casualidad, pero no 273. No entendía porque todos creían que lo suyo era casualidad y lo de Harry habilidad. ¡Pero si Harry también había cogido la Snitch de casualidad un montón de veces! Porque, según Ron, no puede ser habilidad cuando una coge la pelota con la boca.

Pero por esa supuesta habilidad ahora era capitán, y uno muy severo, lo único que tenía en mente era ganar la copa interescolar (la nueva loca idea de Dumbledore, que una vez muerto quien-vosotros-sabéis se aburría, y se había dedicado a convencer a los directores de otras escuelas para hacer un campeonato de Quidditch)

El equipo debía ser formado por alumnos de las cuatro casas, y eso era algo que molestaba (y mucho) a Ron. Tener a Huffle's y Raven's en el mismo equipo estaba bien, pero tener a Sly's hacia que su estomago hirviera de frustración, y parase con más eficacia las quaffle.

Quizás era por eso que Malfoy, que ahora misteriosamente era cazador, se había abstenido de hacer ningún comentario demasiado desagradable. O quizás era que deseaba tanto ganar la copa interescolar como Harry.

Otra cosa que tenía muy molesto a Ron era que Harry no les había dejado esa tarde libre, precisamente esa tarde que la necesitaba para arreglarse para el baile. Pero Harry había amenazado a los que protestaron con sacarlos del equipo y que entrasen a jugar los suplentes.

El campeonato interescolar se celebraba en Italia, y todo el equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts se había dirigido allí, donde además estudiaban. Habían equipos de Quidditch de otros colegios, pero los más preocupantes eran Beauxbatons (el cual era peligroso porque solían ser bastante tramposos), el Colegio de Chicas de Salem (que era quien lideraba el campeonato, aunque seguidos de cerca por Hogwarts y Durmstrang), y este instituto (cuyo equipo era muy competente porque era entrenado por el mismísimo Viktor Krum).

Pero últimamente el campeonato le daba igual a Ron.

Y eso había comenzado cuando conoció más a fondo a una persona en concreto.

Y estaba el baile…

Era la primera vez que alguien invitaba formalmente a Ron, y por mucho que él lo negara le hacia mucha ilusión. La ultima vez que había ido con una chica que no le gustaba en absoluto y con una túnica de gala muy pasada de moda, además había estado celoso de ver a Hermione y a Krum bailando.

Pero eso era agua pasada.

Ahora estaba saliendo con alguien, y esta noche iban a decirle a todo el mundo lo enamorados que estaban. Ron detuvo sus pensamientos en seco, acababa de pensar en algo muy cursi.

* * *

La fiesta de primavera de la _scuola di vecchia magia_ se celebraba en los jardines que rodeaban la mansión en la que se hacían las clases. Ron lo observaba mientras salía del tren donde dormían. Beauxbatons tenia un carruaje con caballos voladores, Durmstrang tenía un barco que podía ir por debajo del agua, y Hogwarts tenía algo tan poco espectacular como un tren de vapor.

En los jardines las flores se habían abierto todas para alegrar el baile, y habían traído luciérnagas domesticadas que volaban entre la gente. Había música lenta y rosas para regalar a la pareja.

… algo que Ron acabo encontrando muy romántico.

Se paro en seco y se golpeo la cabeza contra la verja del jardín. Se estaba volviendo demasiado cursi.

- **¡Hey¡Para Ron!** - le dijo Harry deteniéndolo - **das muy mala imagen** - y muchas chicas y chicos de los otros colegios los miraban fijamente - **hay que están muy bien.**

**- Me da igual.**

**- ¿Y no me vas a decir quien es tu pareja?**

**- Ya la veras.**

Ron comenzaba a estar harto de Harry había pasado toda la semana preguntándole con quien iría al baile, y Ron se había divertido manteniéndolo con la incógnita. Pero conforme avanzaban por el pasillo se estaba poniendo más nervioso, y perdía la paciencia.

Harry y él iban solos, porque el resto del equipo todavía no estaba listo, y porque el otro que había tenido tiempo de arreglarse, Malfoy, se había largado antes de que nadie le pudiera ver.

Se aliso rápidamente las arrugas de su túnica (que eran inexistentes, pero estaba tan nervioso que lo veía todo mal) y intento tranquilizarse recordando lo bien que le quedaba la túnica azul (como sus ojos, o eso era lo que le habían dicho sus hermanos al regalársela)

Miro de reojo a Harry con su túnica negra y pensó que al menos la suya era alegre, no parecía que fuera a un funeral.

**- Podías haberte comprado la túnica de otro color.**

**- Esta combina con mi cabello** - le dijo tranquilamente Harry.

- **Podías haberte comprado una que fuera bien con tus ojos.**

**- La lleve para el baile de cuarto y me dijiste que llevaba un color muy Slytherin.**

**- Es verdad** - convino Ron.

Y se callaron porque habían llegado al lugar donde todas las parejas se reunían. Busco con la mirada y se encontró con que había un lugar vacío en medio de toda aquella masa de gente. En medio de aquel vacío estaba Malfoy siendo devorado por las miradas de los estudiantes de su alrededor.

Ron aprecio lo bien que le quedaba la túnica gris azulada a su cuerpo. Claro que luego casi sufre un infarto al ver que llevaba puesto algo que no se podía considerar ropa tenebrosa.

Ron se había quedado boquiabierto.

Todavía no recuperado de la impresión vio que avanzaba resuelto hacia él y se quedo helado. Quien no lo haría al ver a un aristocrático rubio deliciosamente vestido venir hacia si. Al llegar a su lado se abalanzo sobre la persona que tenía a su lado y lo beso con tanta pasión que Ron casi se desmaya. Por el contrario, su mejor amigo estaba muy, muy satisfecho.

Un suspiro de decepción se oyó por aquella zona.

Ron comenzaba a atar cabos. Quizás la vez que había encontrado a Harry y Malfoy peleándose en las duchas no habían estado realmente peleándose. O los moretones que le aparecían a Harry misteriosamente no eran eso que parecían ser.

- **Deberías cerrar la boca** - le dijo una voz en su oído mientras unos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaban contra un musculoso cuerpo - **eres demasiado inocente, muchos lo habían deducido, las miradas que se daban, las pequeñas discusiones…** - pero parecía que el pelirrojo no se despejaba - **no me dejas más opción**…

Y le cogió de la barbilla y le beso. Pronto Ron se olvido de las otras dos personas que se besaban a su lado, y se concentro en la lengua de su novio dentro de su boca.

- **Viktor**… - gimió.

* * *

_Bueno, este es el resultado de ver la cuarta peli, hizo que adorara a Krum vestido con ese traje rojo que le quedaba tan, tan bien. Y Hermione no me acabo de gustar en la peli… y Ron es siempre adorable…_


End file.
